


Not What It Seems

by HiddenSt0rms



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: College AU, Fever, Flu, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Midterms, Oneshot, Pointless fluff, Sickfic, sneezefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSt0rms/pseuds/HiddenSt0rms
Summary: Jeremy thinks he caught Michael's cold, but it turns out he has the flu. College au.





	Not What It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Their relationship is up to you.

Not a single day passed without Jeremy being forever grateful to be Michael’s roommate. There was no better feeling than listening to others complain about their roommate while he’s over here bunking with his kindergarten best friend. Days and nights were spent blinding themselves in front of video game screens, downing junk food, getting stoned to the point of trying to climb on the ceiling (true story) - they were truly living every pair of friends’ dream.

Of course, nothing can be 100% perfect.

The cool crisp air had dropped to such a cold temperature that going outside felt like a slap in the face. Not too long after the sounds of sniffling and coughing could be heard around campus, Michael included.

He’d woken up with a scratchy throat and slight headache, but brushed it off as perhaps too much weed the night before and had gone to all his classes. But by the end of the day, it had manifested into coughing, sneezing, malaise – just a typical cold taking force.

Jeremy had been an absolute godsend. Midterms were coming up, which meant Michael couldn’t afford to miss class unless he absolutely had to, and this was just a cold. Still, he didn’t feel good, and Jeremy had done everything to make his week of pushing through bearable. He’d supplied Michael with cough drops, cold medicine, Advil, water bottle refills, soup from the dining hall, tissues, and even cleaned his side of the room for him.

Remember that part about nothing being 100% perfect?

_“H-heh’TSHHHH!”_

The one downside of always being close to Michael: always being close to Michael.

Jeremy didn’t see the point in trying to blow his nose. It’s not like doing so would clear it, and his desk was already overflowing with tissues that he couldn’t be bothered to pick up.

_“HEH’TSHUH!”_ Jeremy sniffled thickly, hoping it’d ease the unbearable itch, but his eyes wouldn’t stay open for long. _“ITSCH! Hh’hitsch!”_ Sniffling was doing nothing, and now everything that had been up in his sinuses and was trying to come out, and now.

With a hoarse sigh, Jeremy fumbled around for a tissue, only to find that the pack was empty. The next best thing would be toilet paper, but that was all the way down the hall, and his legs felt too achy to even try that distance. He settled for wiping his nose on his sleeve and felt immensely disappointed that he still couldn’t breathe.

The door opened and in came Michael with a pharmacy bag and to-go container.

“Hey, I brought you soup from the dining hall and drugs.”

Jeremy coughed and cleared his throat. “Drugs?”

“Well, medicine,” Michael adopted a look of sympathy. “Your voice sounds fucked, is your throat really that sore?”

“Yeah. Did you by chance get more tissues?”

Michael hurriedly pulled out a travel pack and practically shoved it in Jeremy’s face. He’d already heard him sniffle at least five times. “Here.”

Jeremy never ripped open a pack of tissues so quickly. It took three times of blowing before his nose finally decided to calm down.

Michael shifted on his feet with a guilty look. “I’m sorry I got you sick."

“I’m not mad or anything.” Jeremy tried his best to smile.

“I know, but it’s still my fault."

“It’s fine, it’s just a cold anyway.” Jeremy went off into such a harsh coughing fit that had Michael calculating something in his head.

“Be honest. Just how bad do you feel?”

Jeremy caught his breath and looked up with teary, bloodshot eyes. “I feel so awful. How you managed to make it to all your classes is beyond me.”

Michael studied Jeremy’s pale face and what looked like a flush on his cheeks. “I was drugged up the whole time, but still, I just had a cold…”

“Everyone’s immune systems are different, I guess.”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Michael reached out and felt Jeremy’s cheek with the back of his hand. “I knew it, you have a fever.”

“So? Of course I’d get sick, we live in the same room.”

“Yeah, but I never had a fever,” Michael pursed his lips in thought. “You sure you have what I had?”

“You started with a sore throat, right?”

“Well yeah, but you seem way worse. What else is wrong?”

“Um…other than the obvious, I feel achy and weak and dizzy.”

“That sounds more like the flu, Jere.”

“It does?”

“Yeah,” Michael squeezed Jeremy’s shoulder. “I only felt half as bad as that.”

Jeremy groaned. Now that he thought about it, it did make sense as to why he felt so miserable. But wait…different illness…the gears slowly but surely turned over in Jeremy’s head, and he inched away from Michael’s touch. “Leave.”

“What?”

“If I do have the flu, you need to leave. A cold going around is one thing, but the flu is way worse.”

Michael crossed his arms. “You really think that’s gonna get me to leave?”

“But – “

“You fussed over me last week and now you’re way sicker than I was, and you think I’m just gonna leave you?”

“…”

Michael reached over Jeremy’s shoulder and closed the textbook. “Get in bed. If I were you, I’d go ahead and email your professors that you won’t be in class for a few days.”

“But you went to all your classes – “

“The flu is way different, Jeremy.”

“But midterms are coming up…”

“You’re not being a bad student, you’re just genuinely too sick to go. Lay down.”

Seeing how he didn’t feel up to doing anything else, Jeremy stood up, but dizziness washed over him, and he was lucky Michael was there to hold onto. “Sorry, I just feel really dizzy.”

“I’d imagine,” Michael helped Jeremy over to his bed. “Just rest, okay? Don’t worry about anything.”

Jeremy shivered violently, prompting Michael to bring over an extra blanket along with the soup, tissues, medicine, and a bottle of water, all of which Jeremy had supplied him with the previous week.

“…thanks…” Jeremy slurred from beneath the covers.

“Of course. Now go to sleep.”

Jeremy was one step ahead.


End file.
